


Three Wolf Buck (Commissioned fanart for The Philadelphia Stony)

by juniperhoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Stitchy, Stitchyarts, Texting, Three Wolf Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperhoot/pseuds/juniperhoot
Summary: Commissioned illustrations of a Bucky/Nat scene from chapter 8 of The Philadelphia Stony. Stitchy does incredible work, you guys! But you knew that.





	Three Wolf Buck (Commissioned fanart for The Philadelphia Stony)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Philadelphia Stony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136185) by [juniperhoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperhoot/pseuds/juniperhoot). 



Want the context? Check out [chapter 8 of The Philadelphia Stony.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8136185/chapters/22380026)


End file.
